


The Early Bird Catches The Worm

by ImInTheSoupStore



Series: My fair game dump [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Frottage, Lemons, M/M, Smut, don't judge me I'm a sinner, morning blow jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImInTheSoupStore/pseuds/ImInTheSoupStore
Summary: There's multiple reasons why Clover calls his boyfriend an early bird. In this essay I will-
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: My fair game dump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	The Early Bird Catches The Worm

Clover lovingly nicknames his boyfriend an early bird. Everyone who hears that only knows exactly a third of the whole story.  
It was way too early for anyone else to wake up, but Qrow was already awake in his sleeping boyfriend's arms. This time of the day was his favourite as he got to enjoy absolutely everything about their day off. The way the bed had warmed up during the night and it feels just so soft to the touch, Clover, equally warm, lying comfortably in his embrace and his faint breathing that he rythmically felt on his head like a breeze on a meadow. Paired with the up and down of Clover's chest, the atmosphere it created could put even a Grimm to sleep. This truly was heaven. 

Except not as holy after Qrow would start slowly waking his counterpart with the second reason for why he called him Early Bird.  
Slowly but surely Qrow would sink beneath the blanket, softly grinding on Clover's body, who was still completely oblivious to what was about to happen.  
When he was where he wanted to be, Qrow fought off the urge to fall asleep with his face in Clover's lap and gently pulled down his Atlas Uniform undies and marveled at the sight for a short moment.  
Even in his uniform, the outline of his dick magically drew Qrow's attention and planted all sorts of thoughts in his head. But having it just centimeters away from his face made him rock hard in seconds.  
Finally, Qrow slowly got closer and gently started kissing and licking his still sleeping boyfriend who's dick slowly got warm and hard on his lips. Qrow could barely resist the urge to grab his own dick and unload all over the bed sheet beneath him and kept playing with Clover for a bit.  
In his still unconscious state, Clover put his hands on Qrow's head and bucked his hips upwards in pleasure, thrusting his dick deep between Qrow's lips. Qrow knew that he was always kind of a messy sleeper, so his movement didn't take him much by surprise, although he might never get used to a dick of that size.

As the morning blow job continued, the pleasure soon became too much for Clover to endure, and among moaning and heavy breathing, he woke up and made eye contact with Qrow.  
"Don't stop, I'm cumming!" he moaned while fighting the unbearable urge to throw himself onto his back and mercilessly face fuck his boyfriend to completion.  
Qrow in the meantime had gotten so worked up, that simply hearing Clover's helpless voice drove him just over the edge without even touching himself.  
None of them could think anymore and Qrow immediately got up to align his dick with Clover's so he could jerk both of them off at the same time. Their dicks were both scalding hot to the touch and, combined with Qrow's skilled hands made both of them explode at the same time. Clover didn't know anymore whether his dick was that overstimulated or if Qrow's hands actually moved that fast over his cock, but it felt so good that he couldn't complete a sentence anymore.  
When they both came down from their highs, Qrow admired the mess they made. Clover's entire body was covered in numerous spurts of thick goop and Qrow would have admired it more thoroughly, if his body didn't betray him. He collapsed on top of Clover and instinctively hugged him without a care in the world.

"What a way to wake me up. Don't tell me you're going back to sleep after this." he said, feeling Qrow glide around on his chest.  
But Qrow couldn't answer, as he was in a blissful mixture of post orgasmic dozing and sloppily kissing Clover's wet, gooey skin.


End file.
